


Крепкая броня

by alex_knight



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Кажется, с Герой что-то не так
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 3





	Крепкая броня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Leytenator

В квартире неуютно и стыло, хотя за окном солнечный июль, а между двумя койками стоит обогреватель. Наверное, дело в недосыпе, думает Мейс. А еще в том, что и он, и Гера, как выяснилось, умеют обживать в основном заброшенные стройки, дома под снос и скалистые каньоны, а вот что делают с нормальным человеческим жилищем, никто из них толком не понимает пока что. 

— Выселят, отвечаю, — уверенно сказал Гера, когда они оказались тут впервые. Впервые закрыли дверь изнутри — за представителями временной власти Промеполиса, сияющим идиотом Гало и той девчонкой из спасательной бригады. Айна, что ли? — Вот как только разберутся со всеми, всех и выселят.

Он говорил совсем не расстроенно, и Мейс его понимал: пристанища менялись столько раз, что воспринимать это иначе как временную меру не получалось. 

— Сойдет!

На койку он завалился прямо в ботинках, собравших пыль, наверное, с самого Майами. Мейс повертел в руках ключ, чего не делал уже лет пятнадцать, и молча закинул его на столик. Не так уж часто Гера ошибался.

С тех пор прошел месяц. Во всем квартале теперь живут бывшие опаленные, за ними аккуратно наблюдают власти и думают, что с этим всем делать. Они вдвоем действительно, черт его дери, помогают разгребать завалы в этом проклятом городе, Мейс все так же не спит в одно время с Герой, по привычке сторожа, а тот снимает ботинки разве что в душе и в койке, оставляя следы по всей квартире.

— Слышь, там еще вода осталась. — Гера вылезает из ванной, мокрый и тощий, на ходу натягивая свою линялую голубую футболку. В шкафу на полке, Мейс это знает, у него лежат штук пять новых, и почти на всех даже не сняты магазинные бирки. Отчего-то делается тошно.

— Ты че, оглох?

— Да не ори ты, — морщится Мейс.

Гера открывает было рот, а потом, будто раздумал, закрывает. Что там у него в рыжей башке творится, Мейс едва ли не впервые не понимает. Непривычное, колкое чувство. Неужели все дело в потерянном огне, а ведь Мейс был уверен, что они удивительно неплохо справляются, не хуже босса.

— Сейчас бы погонять, — вдруг мечтательно вздыхает Гера из-под полотенца, но и так слышно: он ухмыляется.

— Сам знаешь, что нельзя.

Мейс и сам бы не прочь сейчас погнать со всей дури, как раньше, по пустыне к каньону, чтоб легкие разрывало от крика и ветра, бок о бок с этим идиотом, потому что по-другому себе это он уже не представлял. Но никаких байков больше не было: “Даллас” исчез вместе с промаром, а обычных им с Герой, да и остальным из отряда, не видать еще очень долго — никаких прав, даже чтоб водить убогий грузовик на стройке. 

— Да знаю я.

Гера скидывает полотенце и растерянно оглядывает комнату, будто не знает, куда себя девать. Хотя, скорей всего, так оно и есть. 

— Можно, конечно, угнать, — зачем-то предлагает Мейс, хотя только что даже не собирался. — В пожарной части есть служебные, развалины, конечно, те еще…

— Сдурел? — хмурится Гера и бездумно хватает джойстик: у них тут почти курорт — есть даже какая-то простенькая приставка. Ее приволок Гало, когда заглядывал вместе с Лио, и они так и не поняли, что это было — то ли часть сомнительной программы поддержки бывшим опаленным, то ли душевный порыв самого Гало. Играют они не то чтоб часто, но Гере определенно нравится. Он жмет длинными пальцами по кнопкам и как зачарованный моргает, уставившись в телек. Мейс ловит себя на том, что сам как зачарованный пялится на него. 

— Босс расстроится, — с опозданием говорит Гера и замолкает, а потом ржет, глядя на то, как его герой завис между двух камней. — Глянь, какой придурок!

Мейс поднимается на своей койке и смотрит. Тот прав, Лио и правда расстроится: он, хоть и тоскует по огню больше всех, больше всех сейчас и радуется. Наверное, это лидерские инстинкты и замашки говорят за него — когда “его” народ спит спокойно, ему тоже хорошо, иначе объяснить это тихое счастье у того в глазах не получается. И если б не это, Мейс бы сейчас первым потащил Геру угонять казенные байки, чтоб только на душе перестали скрести кошки. И чтоб все было между ними как раньше — весело, без башни, горячо.

— Эй, — зовет Мейс. — Может, потрахаемся?

До Геры будто не сразу доходит, а когда доходит, он жмёт на паузу и сует джойстик в диванные подушки. На лице у него на мгновение мелькает какое-то странное выражение, прочитать которое толком не удаётся, но его тут же сменяет глуповатая ухмылка. 

— Давай.

Он в два шага оказывается рядом, а потом теряется на секунду, останавливается и все-таки садится рядом с Мейсом. Такого ещё не было — они как-то без особых обсуждений умудрились залезть друг другу в штаны пару месяцев назад, незадолго до больших разборок, и никогда не заморачивались с этим. В тихой квартире, где кроме них не было никого, все почему-то ощущается иначе — неловко и странно. Хоть и все равно классно.

— Ты че такой? — на всякий случай спрашивает Мейс, и рука сама собой застывает над клепаным ремнем.

— Какой?

— Не знаю, странный. Не хочешь, что ли? Так бы и сказал.

Гера тут же вскидывается, мотает головой. Волосы у него уже подсохли и теперь торчат во все стороны и падают на глаза. 

— Да не, не, давай, — он торопливо тянется к своему ремню, недолго возится с ним, звеня в тишине, а потом цепляется за пояс джинсов Мейса. — Ну? Сам-то че тормозишь?

Мейс не тормозит: сразу же сует руку в тесные кожаные штаны и нащупывает полутвердый член. Гера по жизни вспыльчивый и заводится тоже вполоборота, громко шипит от первого прикосновения и тут же закусывает губу — по привычке, чтоб не шуметь. Мейс по привычке оглядывается по сторонам, но вокруг, конечно, никого — только их же тени на стене, залитой ярким дневным светом. Он закрывает глаза под шум машин и громкое дыхание Геры и чувствует, как его пальцы смыкаются вокруг члена, скользят по головке, задевая ногтем, и в голову само собой приходит воспоминание.

До самого первого раза Мейс никогда даже не задумывался, что мог бы так возбуждаться из-за этого придурка. Вот все что угодно мог представить в его компании, кроме дрочки, но чего только в жизни не случалось. Они тогда совсем недавно осели недалеко от Промеполиса, подобрали несколько новичков, и все были слишком напуганы — особо не расслабишься. Можно было бы просто свалить подальше в пустыню, ненадолго, но на глаза попалась заброшенная заправка. Видимо, осталась еще со времен, когда нового мегаполиса тут еще не возвели, и старые автострады соединяли мелкие городки, выкошенные потом Большим Возгоранием. Так и оказалось: судя по всему, заметенный песком кафетерий давно приспособили под перевалочный пункт те, кто гонял из города в город, стены пестрели росписями и похабщиной. В углу за стойкой торчал старый музыкальный автомат, вот только лилась оттуда совсем не музыка. Голос Геры Мейс узнал тут же, за пару лет рядом с ним он наслушался его воплей на жизнь вперед, а вот в чем дело, почему-то не догадался — тот то ли страдал от боли, то ли плакал, чего Мейс вообще представить не мог. На деле все оказалось куда проще: Гере было хорошо. Так хорошо, что он даже не сразу понял, что его нашли, а Мейс вместо того, чтоб отвернуться, необъяснимо уставился на него, разглядывая с новой, так сказать, стороны: приспущенные штаны, задранная футболка, багровая головка в сжатом кулаке. Мейс поразительно четко помнит собственную мысль тогда: даже странно, что этого раньше не случилось — чего только он уже не насмотрелся. Да и Гера тоже — например, держал Мейсу волосы, пока он бесконечно долго блевал после их первой совместной пьянки. А дрочить друг при друге как-то не случалось.

Гера наконец отвлекся и резко замолк, захлебнулся вдохом и даже футболку опустил, хоть дрочить и не перестал. 

— Ну, ты это, — со смешком сказал он, кусая губы, — либо вали, либо присоединяйся.

— Хорошо устроился, — хмыкнул Мейс. В штанах уже жало, какое еще вали. 

Гера по-джентльменски подвинулся, освобождая место на пластиковом контейнере, прикрытом его же курткой, и Мейс уселся рядом. Чертовы заклепки тут же впились в задницу, но почему-то это только подстегнуло. Гера снова задвигал рукой, откидывая голову, и его жесткие вихры защекотали плечо. Смазка уже вовсю выступила, даже руку лизать не пришлось, и Мейс размашисто погладил себя. В животе разрастался огонь, и сбоку тоже веяло зноем. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, как по пальцам Геры пляшет его красноватое пламя, мелкими змейками струится по впалому животу, в пах, вокруг колом стоящего члена: конечно, не один Мейс до такого додумался, наверняка все так делали, не только Гера. А потом он перевел взгляд — и чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, столкнувшись с нахальными жадными глазами Геры, такими яркими на закатном солнце, совсем как чай в пластиковой бутылке из автомата, как дешевый виски, что они пили тогда вдвоем, как… Он сам не ожидал, что спустит так быстро, даже не успел уловить, когда и что именно его так подожгло. Гера кончил следом, сдавленно рыкнув, до странного притихший. 

Неловко не было, зато было хорошо и сыто, и буднично, и нормально — они только пару раз понимающе перекинулись взглядами по пути к новому лагерю. Не зря все-таки так прикипели друг к другу.

В следующий раз на старую заправку они поехали вдвоем, и Мейс, не особенно терзаясь вопросами, что там подумает Гера, в какой-то момент просто оттолкнул его руку и сам обхватил его член — и пальцами, и своим огнем. Тот коротко взвыл, закусил губу чуть ли не до крови и подрагивающей рукой потянулся к Мейсу. Все вышло спонтанно, быстро и смято, но очень горячо, и дело, кажется, было не только в разноцветном чужом пламени, а во всем вместе — в шорохах и скрипах старой заправки, в том, как жесткие пальцы крепко сжимали член, как приятно оказалось смотреть на то, как от тяжелого дыхания ходит ходуном кадык Геры. Охуенно было это знать, охуенно чувствовать, что у них теперь есть и такие воспоминания. Гера тихо ругался, прерывая сам себя, быстро-быстро двигал рукой, сжимая все крепче, и, кончая, вцепился зубами в воротник куртки, непривычно низко рыча. От этого самого Мейса как током ударило, накрыло так, что он задохнулся собственным стоном и больно прикусил язык. 

Гера наверняка и не вспоминает про царапину на воротнике — вся куртка и так видала виды, — а вот Мейс не забыл, и всякий раз, когда он видит эти проклятые отметины, ему хочется зажать этого придурка в ближайшем углу. Поэтому он старается лишний раз на людях не разглядывать — ни куртку, ни тем более татуировку Геры, которую она так удачно закрывает. 

Сейчас у них нет пламени, только тепло тел, так непривычно, хотя тоже круто — Гера кончает, затыкая себе рот ладонью, и с нее долго не сходят глубокие следы. Мейсу хочется зализать их, почувствовать языком, но у них как-то не принято делать что-то подобное. Неизвестно откуда взявшиеся негласные правила: только руки и огонь, которого теперь не стало, только дрочка и ничего лишнего. Иногда Мейсу плевать, иногда — как сейчас — он даже жалеет об этом, но слишком уж не хочется что-то портить: не зря же вечно шумный Гера так затыкается, стоит залезть к нему в трусы, даже странно, что Мейс вообще услышал его тогда, в самый первый раз.

— Круто, — приходит в себя Гера и задумчиво оттирает салфеткой сперму с ладони. 

Вид у него опять какой-то растерянный. Вот только что он самозабвенно толкался в руку Мейсу, явно кайфуя, а теперь выглядит, будто его обломали в самый последний момент. 

— Че-то по тебе не скажешь.

— Чего?! — возмущается тот и поднимается на ноги, кривится и наконец показывает средний палец. — Вали лучше в душ, пока вода не остыла.

И усаживается обратно на диван, сердито возится с ширинкой, а потом хватается за джойстик. Его герой, поставленный на паузу, каким-то чудом отвис и теперь снова бестолково топчется на месте, подкидывая в руке меч.

Мейс пожимает плечами и нехотя идет в ванную. Что-то не так, и это не дает покоя, будто что-то сломалось, а что и когда — непонятно. Мейс надеется только, что это не Гера.

Вода заканчивается ровно тогда, когда он намыливает волосы: в трубе раздается раскатистый звук, напор стремительно падает, и через пару мгновений по плечам льются холодные струи. 

— В каком это, блядь, месте горячая вода осталась?! 

Из-за двери раздается гнусный смех, хотя голос звучит почти что искренне удивленно:

— Я думал, тебе хватит, ты ж худой, че там мыть?

— Вот урод, — качает головой Мейс и, чертыхаясь, смывает все ледяной водой. — На себя посмотрел бы.

Все с этим придурком нормально.

Вроде бы.

***

Лио выглядит счастливым. Ничего особенно в глаза не бросается, он все так же разодет в новые тяжелые ботинки и узкие кожаные штаны, вот только вместо излюбленных рубашек, как у готов прошлого века, на нем теперь все чаще простые футболки — а так все то же самое, почти не изменяет стилю. И кажется спокойным — наверное, в этом все дело.

Все-таки хорошо, что им встретился этот тупица Гало.

— Привет, босс!

Гера от радости снова орет, на них оглядываются люди — кто с опаской, кто с интересом, хотя узнают в целом немногие, большинство в новостных сводках все-таки смотрели на их огненные доспехи и на геройскую рожу Гало, а не на их лица. И это даже хорошо. Им все еще непривычно вот так вот не прятаться, но у опаленных теперь есть права, все те же, что и у остальных, об этом Лио сообщил всем в первую очередь и не уставал напоминать, явно не нарадуясь. Так что теперь они пытаются привыкнуть этими правами пользоваться.

Уличное кафе в одном из нетронутых разборками с Форсайтом районов выглядит как множество тех, которые Ультраопаленные в свое время разнесли в щепки. А теперь вот пожалуйста, сами сидят, листают глянцевые меню и тратят государственные бабки, пусть и скромно. Мейс до сих пор не может определиться, считается ли это за нагибание системы или нет. Гера по левую сторону от него явно не парится: его куда больше волнует пролитая на штаны ледяная вода — довертелся. Когда он сваливает вытираться в сортир, Лио беспечно спрашивает:

— Как у вас дела?

Они вообще-то часто видятся, но он всегда интересуется. Один раз босс — всегда босс, что еще сказать.

— Да хрен его знает, — честно признается Мейс, пока Геры нет. — С этим дураком что-то странное. Я вот думаю, может, все-таки ломает его без огня? То как обычно, то какой-то непонятный.

Лио хмурится, явно удивленный.

— Например?

Например, смурной после дрочки, не как раньше. Мейс и не думал, что Лио ни о чем не догадывается, но вот что ему вряд ли интересны подробности — был почти уверен. 

— Да так, — уклончиво отвечает Мейс, разглядывая меню. Сладкое ему особенно не нравилось, так что муками выбора он не страдал, а вот Гера будто пытался распробовать все что мог, поэтому на его заказы даже смотреть тошно — то слишком острые, то слишком сладкие, то несочетаемые даже на вид. Максималист по натуре, он не считает это крайностями, а называет вкусом к жизни. — Волнуюсь просто.

Совершенно непонятно, с чего вдруг, но Лио неожиданно тепло улыбается, видимо, в этой своей пожарной части он вконец смягчился и раздобрился, но ему это идет, как ни странно. 

— Раз ты волнуешься, значит, ничего плохого не случится, — туманно объясняет он, но уточнить Мейс не успевает: вначале подходит миленькая официантка, и он заказывает себе кофе и почти наугад тычет в самый безумный на вид сладкий коктейль, а потом возвращается Гера и вместе с ним — поток бесполезного трепа, над которым посмеивается Лио. И сам Мейс, чего уж там.

— О, класс! — одобрительно заявляет Гера, когда приносят заказы.

— Выглядит так, будто туда налили все, что было, — не сдерживается Мейс.

Гера удивленно моргает, покусывая трубочку.

— Ну, да? — пожимает он плечами. — В этом-то и фишка.

Типичный Гера. Может, Лио прав, и это у Мейса не все в порядке с головой, что он надумывает что-то на пустом месте.

***  
Когда они поднимаются на свой этаж, тридцать пятый, почти предпоследний, Мейс все еще чувствует сладкий запах из кафе. Он привык, что от Геры несет дымом, огнем, иногда потом вперемешку с дешевой пеной для бритья, а вот чтоб карамельками там, или хорошим кофе — да когда такое было? Мейс припоминает единственный раз, когда Гера со всей дури врезался на своем огненном квадроцикле в автоматы с напитками и снэками, обчистил их, — “Само выпало же!” — и в итоге почти все раздал мелким в лагере. Вот тогда от него тоже пахло сладким, но сейчас он вызывает совсем другие чувства, в этой своей куртке с прокушенным воротником и с блядской татуировкой, торчащей из растянутого ворота футболки. Выбрал же место, сволочь. 

Жарко становится и безо всякого огня.

Гера только удивленно охает, когда Мейс заталкивает его в квартиру, но мгновенно подхватывает: крепко цепляется за плечо и подается бедрами навстречу. Уже почти стемнело, света едва хватает, чтоб разглядеть столик у двери и не упасть, но достаточно, чтоб видеть потемневшие глаза Геры. Искать выключатель незачем, они и в полумраке отлично справляются: руки сами нашаривают застежки и заклепки на ремне. Мейс чувствует, как под пальцами ширинка встает дыбом, и он сжимает ладонь, мнет член Геры прямо через штаны, тычется носом в тощую длинную шею. Такого еще не было, чтоб хотелось вдохнуть его запах, вылизать весь его вечно не закрывающийся рот.

Гера дергается, то ли навстречу, то ли прочь, рвано вздыхает и даже кашляет, а потом хмурится и ужом выворачивается из рук.

— Так лучше, — невнятно бормочет он и, развернувшись, утыкается лбом в стену. — Ну, не тупи, — голос у него почти сел, и Гера раздраженно нашаривает руку Мейса, тянет на себя и засовывает в штаны. — Я потом тебе подрочу. — И толкается в ладонь.

Телу хочется прижать его к стенке и, не думая, облапать хорошенько, да и трахнуть давно уже хочется, но мысли все равно лезут в голову, отрезвляя, и Мейс встряхивает Геру за плечи и заставляет развернуться.

— Эй, ты че?

— Это ты че? — Мейс понять не может, чего в нем больше: раздражения или беспокойства. — Раньше вроде нравилось смотреть.

Гера хмурится и явно ничего не понимает, и это бесит еще больше.

— Ну да, и теперь чего? Ты чего нервный такой?

— Да ничего, — хочется закурить, и Мейс идет к открытому окну. Дело ни в какой не в дрочке, само собой. Чем меньше он понимает Геру, тем сильней из-под ног уходит почва, а сейчас никто из опаленных не стоит на ногах твердо, даже Лио. И неизвестно, что хуже, изводиться самому или смотреть, как что-то изводит этого идиота. — Вечно, когда не надо, не заткнешься, а как чего спросишь, так все.

Пачка на подоконнике пустая, как назло, и Мейс просто сжимает кулаки, с силой трет татуировку на плече. Герино, между прочим, странное творчество. Тот позади мученически вздыхает и позвякивает пряжкой ремня, застегиваясь, а потом шумно топает к кроватям. Поступь кажется тяжелой, в основном из-за ботинок, конечно. 

— Как-то тупо так с тобой разговаривать, — искренне удивленным тоном признается он. — Как в кино каком-то, — он даже тихонько ржет, и тут Мейс с ним согласен: задушевные разговоры не их конек.

— Ага, — соглашается Мейс и наконец разворачивается, оглядывает нескладный силуэт. Гера устроился, кстати, вовсе не на своей койке. — Ты просто странный стал, как сюда попали, хоть не трогай тебя.

Гера морщится, смотрит то в пол, то сердито — на Мейса.

— Да нет, — возражает он.

Виснет тишина, только за окном издалека гудят застрявшие в пробке машины.

— Если не хочешь больше, мог бы сказать, кстати, — пытается угадать Мейс. И даже не кривит душой. — Я, если че, сам нормально справлюсь.

— Да нет же, придурок! — возмущается Гера, как будто оскорбленный в лучших чувствах. — С чего взял вообще?

— С того, что раньше ты сам лез, а теперь как силком.

Гера молча фыркает и хлопает по покрывалу рядом с собой.

Мейс медлит, но потом все-таки подходит и садится. 

— Терпеть не могу, когда не понимаю, что там у тебя творится, — раздраженно признается он. — Может, — в голове вдруг проносится мысль, которая ни разу не закрадывалась раньше, смешная, конечно, но в то же время от нее на душе почему-то пустеет на маленький, очень короткий, почти неощутимый миг. — Слышь, — Мейс пихает Геру локтем в бок, и тот вздрагивает, как ошпаренный. — Ты там это, запал на кого-то, что ли? — вслух это еще более нелепо, и Мейс не сдерживает смешка, но тут же пытается настроиться на серьезный лад. Вдруг он попал пальцем в небо, нехорошо смеяться над таким, даже если это Гера. — Ты, может, с кем-то другим хочешь?

Тот ошарашенно поворачивает голову и смотрит на Мейса так, будто это он тут самый странный, во взгляде его столько искреннего изумления, что Мейс вообще не знает, что и думать.

— Придурок совсем, что ли?! — шипит Гера, будто его обвинили в чем-то ужасно стыдном. — Нет, конечно! С тобой хочу, мать твою. 

Мейс соврет, если скажет, что внутри будто бы совсем ничего не колет. Рот как-то сам собой растягивается в ухмылке.

— Просто… — Гера на секунду оборачивается, и по спине бегут мурашки, потому что глаза у него полыхают, будто промар никуда не девался. 

— Ну?

В горле даже пересыхает от такого жгучего взгляда.

— Не так хочу, — силится объяснить тот. 

— Не так, — тупо повторяет Мейс. Это как? Не то чтоб они много чего делали.

— По-другому! — Гера начинает закипать, по привычке и явно от злости, что не может нормально сказать через рот.

По-другому? Нет, конечно, была масса способов потрахаться иначе, но Мейс чувствует себя дураком: в чем вообще проблема, он никак не может взять в толк.

— Это как — по-другому? — уточняет он, придвигаясь поближе. От идиотизма всей ситуации хочется рассмеяться. — Что ли, хочешь в зад...

Договорить он не успевает — рот затыкает горячий и мокрый язык Геры. Вот прямо так, сходу, без предупреждений или чего-то еще. Гера даже не целует — он будто сожрать пытается, вытянуть весь воздух и достать языком до глотки, искусать губы и выдернуть волосы — все сразу, одновременно, и долго, с бешеным напором. Мейсу хочется ответить ему, хочется скинуть его с себя и завалить на кровать, чтоб самому сделать, как душе угодно — и заодно избавиться от джинсов, кому они сейчас нужны? Так проходит то ли минута, то ли пара мгновений, Гера отлипает так же внезапно, как набросился, и нечитаемо смотрит, тяжело дыша. 

— Сам ты в задницу, — наконец сердито бросает он и вскакивает с кровати. — Все, блядь, короче, забей! Ничего не…

Мейс отмирает и хватает его за руку, дергает на себя, роняя обратно, и Гера неловко падает, стукается задом о колени Мейса и матерится, злой и разгоряченный.

— Куда собрался?

Мейс тянет его за воротник куртки, прикусывает ему губу, и Гера не думая сразу же отвечает, присасывается ко рту, как умирающий от жажды. 

— Вот только не говори мне, — Мейс отстраняется, чтоб перевести дыхание, а сам не может остановиться и кусает острый подбородок. Гера громко мычит и запускает руки под майку, прямо по локоть, так, что почти что слышно, как она трещит по швам. Вот козел. Волосы на загривке встают дыбом, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и его обернет со всех сторон горячими прикосновениями. — Вот только не говори, что ты, блядь, романтики хотел.

Теперь шмотки только мешают, и Мейс стягивает куртку, заставляя Геру выпутаться из рукавов, пытается помочь и задирает на нем футболку, и тот вздрагивает всем телом и в голос стонет, подается вперед, будто пытаясь поймать касание.

— Какая в жопу романтика, — стонет он и будто в отместку кусает за ухо, и Мейс, кажется, начинает понимать.

Он сует обе руки под футболку Гере и нажимает на живот, цепляет ногтями сосок, и того прошибает дрожью. Теперь он даже не думает сдерживаться, потому что обе руки сейчас в волосах Мейса, тянут во все стороны, притягивают ближе, рот ко рту, и вот уже Гера стонет совершенно бесстыже, опаляя горячим и сладким дыханием губы и щеки. Мейс на пробу вжимает ему колено между ног, давит на соски, хватает за задницу — все и правда так, как он думал: Гера будто вплавляется в него, прижимается полуголым телом со всей силы, жмурится и низко постанывает, все громче и громче, и у Мейса от этого сносит крышу. 

— Так ты у нас неженка, да? — шепчет он и тянет мочку уха зубами, получая в ответ больной тычок под ребра. — Так бы сразу и сказал, идиот.

— Иди нахрен, — шипит Гера и задирает руки вверх, пока Мейс избавляет его от чертовой футболки. — Кто тебя разберет, я думал, ты ничего не хочешь, только… Ай! — Мейс кусает его за ключицу, там, где у него красуется неровный иероглиф, и чувствует, как в живот упирается чужой стояк. — Думал, ты только за член подержаться хочешь. 

Это так смешно, что удержаться невозможно, и Мейс скидывает его с себя на кровать. 

— Это я так думал, только про тебя. Все думал, чего ты такой тихий вдруг.

Гера выглядит ужасно: волосы растрепаны, будто он всю ночь кувыркался, а ведь они даже не начали толком, живот подрагивает, кожаные штаны топорщатся в паху. Ужасно — ужасно горячо, у Мейса стоит теперь просто колом. Ботинки со стуком валятся на пол, считанные секунды, и они оба голые, наконец-то, и Гера самозабвенно матерится и воет, когда Мейс обхватывает оба их члена ладонью и на пробу лижет ему грудь. Удивительно, что тот только громче орет и подставляется, кажется, его вставляет от любого касания, где угодно. Теперь отчасти понятно, чего он так скрывался: Мейс бы давно этим воспользовался и слушал эти вопли с их самого первого раза. 

— Я думал, у тебя что-то случилось, — хрипит Мейс. — Вот же ты козел. Думал, у тебя крыша едет без огня, черт. Уже с боссом говорить хотел. Никогда, блядь, так не делай больше.

Гера все это время вылизывает ему шею, и говорить тяжело. А потом он гнусно смеется, и снова лижет, и кусается, как дикий. 

— Ну извини, кто ж знал! Я думал, ты будешь ржать. 

Покрывало летит на пол, Гера перекатывается и укладывается сверху, снова засовывает в рот свой язык, а потом Мейс чувствует его почти всюду: на груди, на животе, на плечах. Какая еще Австралия — в этом придурке слишком много юга и горячей крови. Он охотно отрывается от рёбер, и на этот раз они даже почти нормально целуются, пока Гера не хватает Мейса за руку и не пихает себе в рот сразу несколько пальцев, всасывает на две фаланги, скользит по ним языком, и Мейс понимает, что скоро точно кончит.

Гера ошалело сверкает пьяными глазами и тянет руку вниз.

— Давай мы тебя трахнем, — предлагает он, и Мейс в целом не против, но признаваться не собирается.

Он выворачивает кисть, наваливается на него сверху и прижимает мокрые от слюны пальцы к его заднице. Гера предсказуемо шипит и выгибается.

— Лучше тебя, — смеётся Мейс и под не особенно возмущенный вопль толкается внутрь. Смазка так себе, но этого хватает, Гера тугой и узкий, горячий внутри и снаружи, выстанывает что-то и счастливо скалится, как под кайфом. 

— Да пофиг, — задыхается он и скребёт ногтями по простыням, по бокам Мейса, тесней прижимается мокрым от смазки членом к голому животу, и можно поклясться, что лучше ни у кого из них ни с кем не было.

— Слава богу, что ты, — еле выговаривает Мейс, трахая его двумя пальцами, — в койке такой же, как на дороге.

— Какой? Такой же охуенный? — сорвано спрашивает Гера. 

— Такой же отбитый.

Он ждет, что тот заржёт, но вместо этого Геру трясёт сильней, он сжимается и больно наматывает волосы Мейса на кулак, тянет вверх и прижимает его лицо к ключице, прямо над татуировкой. Мейс угадывает, чего он хочет — и со всей силы впивается в кожу, зализывает укус и целует, пока Гера громко кончает — и ругается на чем свет стоит. Мейс спускает следом, понимая, что и так слишком долго держался.

Они лежат так, голые и взмокшие, в комнате совсем стемнело, и сквозь окно на стены падают городские огни. 

— Круто как, — сонно бормочет Гера и пытается завернуться в простыню.

Мейс хмыкает: опять прячется, неженка. Пусть прячется, главное, чтоб не от него.

— Слышь, принц, — он пихает его коленом, и Гера вяло огрызается. — Ты, может, ещё чего хочешь, цветов там, свиданий? 

— Хочу, чтоб ты заткнулся, — ворчит он и выставляет средний палец. — Ничего тебе сказать нельзя.

— Завтрак в постель, — смеётся Мейс. Хорошо смеяться, когда все в порядке. 

— Ещё одно слово, и я тебя в окно выкину, — серьезно обещает Гера. 

Он, кажется, засыпает, а Мейс ещё немного разглядывает его угловатое тело, замотанное в простыни. Наверное, из них троих он самый худой, даже Лио покрепче, хоть и ростом не такой высокий. Ясно как день, откуда взялась та монструозная огненная броня, хмыкает Мейс.

Теперь ее нет — как и никаких секретов между ними. Прав был Лио: с ними все будет в порядке. Мейс оглядывает квартиру: на полу валяется одежда и ботинки, на столике поблескивают ключи, рядом с приставкой высится горка дисков и коробка от китайской еды, которую они забыли выбросить. 

Да что там, у них уже и так все отлично.


End file.
